1. Field of the Invention
Home construction; shower accessories
2. Description of Related Art
Occasionally a descriptive term in this application may be shortened so as to recite only a part rather than the entirety thereof as a matter of convenience or to avoid needless redundancy. In instances in which that is done, applicant intends that the same meaning be afforded each manner of expression. Thus, the term bracket frame's transverse extension (23) might be used in one instance but in another, if meaning is otherwise clear from context, expression might be shortened to frame's transverse extension (23) or merely extension (23). Any of those forms is intended to convey the same meaning.
The term attach or fasten or any of their forms when so used means that the juncture is of a more or less permanent nature, such as might be accomplished by nails, screws, welds or adhesives. Thus it is stated herein that each wall attachment limb's proximal end (251) is attached to a respective transverse extension end (232). Employment of the words connector join or any of their forms is intended to include the meaning of any of those terms in a more general way.
The word comprise may be construed in any one of three ways herein. A term used to describe a given object is said to comprise it, thereby characterizing it with what could be considered two-way equivalency in meaning. Thus, it is stated that FIG. 8 comprises a cut-away view of bracket frame members (23, 25) at a corner of the supporting bracket frame (2), meaning that the latter is in fact the former and the former, the latter. The term comprise may also be characterized by what might be considered one-way equivalency, as when it is stated herein that a threaded bolt and toggle anchor (42) may comprise the frame-to-wall attachment means (4) required for installation. This use of the word has a generic sense to it. That is, a threaded bolt and toggle anchor (42) will always be frame-to-wall attachment means (4) frame-to-wall attachment means (4) may be a threaded bolt and toggle anchor (42) in one case but something else—an adhesive (41), for instance—in another. However, the word comprise may also be used to describe a feature which is part of the structure or composition of a given object. Thus, it is said each the subject matter hereof may comprise an ensconcement lip (5) as a component thereof. The meaning in the respective cases is clear from context, however. Accordingly, modifying words to clarify which of the three uses is the intended one seem unnecessary.
Terms relating to physical orientation such as upper or lower, forward or rearward, refer to the positioning of an object in the manner in which it would be typically oriented for use or viewing. The seat plate (1) and the bracket frame's transverse extension (23) frame's wall attachment limb (25) are, thus, all spoken of as having upper and lower surfaces (11, 236, 256; 12, 237, 257, respectively). The various members of the assembly are also addressed in terms of proximal and distal, the former meaning what is shown to be the portions of the assembly nearer the center of the shower stall, the latter, that farther back toward the corner (650). Consistently, the frontally disposed portion of the assembly's members are said to be the most forward presented thereof. The words inner and outer expressed with respect to the wall attachment limbs (25) refers to the angular relationship between the limbs' distal ends (252)—either toward—inner—or away from—outer—one another (252). These terms of orientation should be interpreted to represent respective aspects or dispositions of members of the assembly in a consistent manner—even if it were, for example, considered positioned upside down in certain instances.
The term angularly and related expressions sharing the same word root indicates extension in other than a transverse manner with reference to its base of origin. One of the two segments of a “V”-shape, for instance, may be properly considered to extend angularly from the other thereof. The term truncation and expressions related to it indicates the removal of an apex otherwise present in a given geometric shape. Thus, the largest truncation of the triangularity otherwise present in the seat plate (1) addressed herein, for example, will be observed to confer upon it (1) a generalized trapezoidal configuration although, in the technical sense, smaller truncations—or nipping away—at each of the other two corners otherwise present more technically confer upon it (1) six distinct sides.
The relational phrase disposed in opposition or equivalents thereof such as opposing and oppositely, indicate dual existence and locus, such as references made to the wall attachment limbs (25) which are present as a pair.
The word transverse and variants thereof describe orientation of one object at a right angle to another. Thus, the bracket frame's transverse extension (23) refers to right angle disposition with reference to a line running forward from the shower's center toward its corner (650)—the line of reference generally assumed herein for observation.
Alphabetical characters are sometimes useful in configuration analogy. The term straight-segmented with reference to an alphabetical character, such as a “U” shape, merely requires consideration of the curved parts thereof as straight lines. The character “U” so used, thus, considers the letter to comprise three straightened parts—a horizontal line and two upwardly extending, but not necessarily transverse, straight lines.
The term tensioned in conjunction with “inward” or “outward” is used herein to address a property of an object, herein having reference to the wall attachment limbs (25), ante. The limbs (25) are said to be factored in a manner by which they (25) are tensioned slightly inward, meaning that their (25) respective configuration is such that they (25) are bent or angled slightly farther inward toward one another (25) than their (25) ultimate disposition becomes upon installation when they are forcibly tensioned outward to effect the desired supportive attachment. The term inherently suggests a spring-like character as one of the object's properties and infers the presence of some degree of flexibility.
When speaking of flexibility, the term semi-rigid is sometimes used, meaning that an otherwise unbendable object is factored to comprise just the degree flexibility required for a given purpose. The application of that term herein to the wall attachment limbs (25) characterizes them (25) with the qualities which permit them (25) to be tensioned outward against the shower wall (600) upon installation.
References herein to the shower wall (600) include in a generic sense the wallboard (601) thereof, any tiling (602) thereon and the stud-work (603)—sometimes referred to as “furring strips” (603)—backing the construction.
Shower corner seat assemblies inevitably look much alike, sharing in general, the geometric configuration of a right-angled equilateral triangle. The main challenge presented for them is not so much the shape and placement but, rather, the manner in which they are attached to the walls (600). It is conceivable a shower corner seat assembly might have underlying legs for support as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,606 issued to Cavey, et. al. and a line of shower foot-rest standards preceding it, but the trend seems to have instead followed a semi-cantilevered construction—that is, the right-angled sides have been fastened in some manner into or upon the wall (600), wherein somewhat opposing portions of the assembly's circumference relies upon the inherent strength of the wall itself (600). Thus, one will recognize the essence is not true cantilevering but, rather, a sort of skewed support—distinguished from the all-around evenly distributed sort observed in a table or stool.
A configuration wherein the portion of the shower seat nearest the corner (650) comprises the sort of large truncation addressed herein ante, seen also in certain of the prior art assemblies, permits sufficient water to wash down to rinse away soap suds otherwise likely to accumulate on the floor below.
Ever present water, of course, contributes to the weakening of structures over a period of time and deliberate measures have to be taken to keep it away from them. Showers which are not tiled (602) and grouted must comprise water-proof wall-board (601) or other suitable repellant covering. After several months, water allowed to contact the shower corner seat support members can be expected to loosen it, defeating its very purpose. Care must, thus, be taken not only in the follow-up caulking efforts to prevent seepage along the edges of the assembly, but as well in the manner of installation itself. There are inherent difficulties encountered when attempting to install a seat assembly into the corner (650) of a shower. Experience demonstrates that in typical home construction, the corners of any room are not necessarily in square—that is, not true in disposition at 90 degree angles. In a shower stall, even a small variation of that sort makes the installation vulnerable to the incessant attack of water. Unfortunately, insufficient attention has been paid to devising supporting framework comprising features which into account take this out-of-square obstacle and reliably remain securely in place.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,041 issued to Michieli; a set of forms was assembled to cast a concrete triangular seat. Attachment was accomplished merely by cementing the edges into the wall. Later, U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,421 issued to Scherberger provided a grate-like seat supported not by a frame of any sort but rather, like some of the corner shelves, ante, with relatively small brackets anchored through the wall (600) by toggle bolts. The chain of citations therein includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,340,545 issued to Marsh, which featured L-shaped brackets and pieces of hardware superimposed upon one another in jig saw puzzle fashion; U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,725 B1 issued to Harvey and U.S. Pat. No. D395,135 issued to Joss, both of which, like Michieli; merely embedded the seat assembly's edges back to the stud-work (603), presumably without assisting brackets; U.S. Pat. No. D360,023 issued to Hunger, et. al. which incorporated a transverse T-shape construction; and, more significantly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,218 issued to Rompel which more admirably comprised a circumferential three-walled frame with toggle bolts.
Aside from bathtub and spa seat assemblies of limited relevance and the alluded-to foot-rests, supra, there were extant a number of soap holders and shelf-work assemblies to hold smaller articles such as that of U.S. Pat. No. 2,261,078 issued to Shocker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,475 issued to Staffer and U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,310 issued to Smith; all of which employ small brackets or clips placed along the walls (600) at strategic points. U.S. Pat. No. 1,599,654 issued to Cranston, on the other hand, featured a two-piece interlocking corner shelf which screwed into the wall at its perimeter.
Because of the completeness of the encirclement at its perimeter, even the supporting framework of Rompel has to be more carefully scrutinized with reference to the out-of-square challenges addressed supra. What is needed is a supporting frame which is somehow fashioned so that it can be tensioned in place to better assure its dependability.
While the prior art has undertaken a few approaches to the problem along those lines, it yet remains to provide a structure which better fulfills support concerns.